memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Curzon Dax
Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax was a joined Trill, the seventh host to the Dax symbiont. He was known as Curzon Antrani until the joining in 2285. Curzon was in his early- to mid-twenties at the time of joining. Unlike most joined Trills, Curzon had a tendency to be boisterous and flamboyant in both his personal and professional dealings. Biography Early career Curzon was trained in the art of diplomacy in his younger days by the legendary Sarek of Vulcan while serving as his aide. After leaving Sarek's tutelage, Curzon would call his former teacher whenever he needed help focusing on a problem. ( ) The Dax symbiont's second host Tobin Dax had previously been a close friend of Sarek's father Skon during the 22nd century. ( |To Brave the Storm}}; ) By the late 2280s, Curzon, in his twenties, developed a close relationship with Federation President Hiram Roth when he was the Trill representative to the Federation. In 2289, at the request of President Roth, Curzon was sent to the Korvat colony to talk with the Klingons. Dax walked out on a posturing speech that was being given by Klingon Captains Kang, Koloth, and High Council junior member Gorkon, knowing that angering Kang and Koloth was the only way to get him to move beyond posturing and into real negotiations. Curzon was chased and tackled by Kang who held a blade to Curzon's throat. Curzon was then asked by Kang if this was how the Federation sought to make a treaty. Curzon looked at Kang and said in colorful language that the negotiations would begin when Kang was finished releasing gases from his mouth. Kang and Koloth then laughed at this. The ploy was successful, but it angered captain Hikaru Sulu, who considered Curzon to be a loose cannon. It had no immediate effect on the current conflict between the Federation and the Klingons. ( ; ; ) Dax earned the respect of many powerful Klingons during this period, including Kang, Kor, Gorkon, Azetbur and Koloth,. Kang named his first born after Curzon. Curzon swore an blood oath to pursue the Albino.( ; ) Another was General Navok, who agreed, given Dax's assurances, to meet secretly with Captain Spock and former Admiral Harrison Morrow and reveal to them the weaknesses behind the Klingon Empire's militaristic facade. ( ) In 2293, following the explosion of Praxis, Curzon helped facilitate the initiative by Sarek, Spock, and Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to forge a lasting peace with the Klingons. Despite the assassination of Gorkon and high-level intrigues on both sides, the initiative succeeded, and Curzon wrote portions of the final treaty, the Khitomer Accords. Curzon was also able to convince Azetbur not to execute Capt. Kirk and Dr. McCoy.( and ; ) The Betreka Nebula Incident In 2328, Dax was called in to mediate a dispute between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union concerning colonization rights to the planet Raknal V, near the Betreka Nebula. The Cardassians claimed that the world was theirs because they found it first. The Klingons claimed it through the ancient wreckage of Ch'gran, a long lost legendary Klingon vessel that was found on the world. Dax brokered a competition between the two powers. The one who developed the planet best would be granted custodianship. The observer sent by Starfleet Intelligence, Lieutenant Elias Vaughn, went on record as having concerns about the plan. Over the years the situation on Raknal V deteriorated due to posturing, scheming and incompetence on both sides. In 2343, the Romulan Star Empire decided to use the situation to stir up dissent on both sides with random acts of sabotage. One such act of sabotage cost the life of Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. After learning of the Romulans involvement, Dax and Vaughn investigated the matter further and discovered Chancellor Kravokh's personal motivations behind his obsession with recovering Ch'gran. In 2344, Dax was on Qo'noS during his investigations when the was destroyed defending a Klingon colony on Narendra III, in what the Klingons considered a highly honorable battle. In the days that followed, Dax was visited by several Klingon councillors who wished to strengthen the Empire's ties to the Federation, which had begun to fray since the original Khitomer Accords of 2293. Kravohk's obsessions allowed the Romulans to attack and destroy the undefended Klingon colony on Khitomer in 2346. Councillor K'mpec challenged Kravokh over this failure and killed him, thus becoming the new chancellor. These events were witnessed by Dax's old friend, Kang, who was captain of the Chancellor's ship at the time. When Dax and Vaughn revealed their findings to K'mpec, he decided to cede the competition and the planet to the Cardassians, and negotiate for the Ch'gran wreckage, thus ending the "Betreka Nebula Incident". ( ) Federation Mediator in the Klaestron Civil War In 2339 Curzon was sent as mediator, by the Federation, to resolve the civil war on Klaestrom IV. Characteristically, while he became friends with the Klaestron General Ardelon Tandro of the government side against the insurgent rebels, he had a secret affair with his wife Enina. This occurred prior to a major battle that the rebels won using a coded signal and military advantage Curzon would later be blamed for, as well as the murder of the General in an extradition hearing in 2369 once in a new host on Deep Space Nine. Benjamin Sisko Dax first met Starfleet officer Benjamin Sisko when the young cadet was assigned to him as attaché at Pelios Station in 2353. The two would form a close mentor/student relationship and Curzon would once describe Sisko as "The best friend I ever had." ( ) In 2360, Curzon recommended Sisko to Admiral Uhura of Starfleet Intelligence for an undercover assignment beyond the borders of the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Death Curzon was over 100 years old by 2367. By then, it became clear that Curzon was dying. Jadzia Idaris soon learned of this, and requested that when the time came that she be the next person to host the Dax symbiont. Curzon did not object to Jadzia being the next host. While on vacation on Risa, Curzon's health took a turn for the worse. The Dax symbiont, and all of Curzon's memories, went on to reside in the new host for the symbiont, Jadzia Dax. ( ). :'' "You Are Cordially Invited" and A Time to Heal identify Curzon as having served as Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, but the exact years of his service in that post are yet unknown.'' Personal information Curzon enjoyed grilled cheese sandwiches, tranya, rokeg blood pie, Izar aperitif and Trill amber shot. ( , ) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Curzon Dax did not die in 2367 and remained the host of the Dax symbiont until at least 2371. In that year, Federation and Dominion delegations met on Deep Space 9 to negotiate a treaty in response to the Dominion's peace overtures. Curzon was a member of the Federation delegation. However, during the talks, Odo was murdered with a phaser, seemingly in the Habitat ring. Consequently, the negotiations broke down and the Dominion launched an attack on DS9. There was only a cursory investigation of Odo's murder prior to the battle. Although the Federation forces were eventually able to push the Jem'Hadar back through the Bajoran wormhole, Deep Space Nine suffered heavy casualties, including Keiko and Molly O'Brien. However, before retreating through the wormhole, the Dominion were able to capture Commander Benjamin Sisko, Doctor Julian Bashir and Major Kira Nerys. With the assistance of Chief Miles O'Brien, Curzon modified the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] to travel to alternate realities and began to search the multiverse for another version of Odo. Curzon's plan was to return to his own reality with this other Odo, who would claim that he had faked his own death in order to expose the traitor aboard DS9. Before arriving in the primary universe, Curzon visited a reality in which the Borg Collective emerged victorious from the Battle of Wolf 359 as well as the mirror universe. The Defiant suffered significant damage from a Borg cube and a Klingon-Cardassian Alliance fleet while in those realities. In the primary universe, both Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax were astonished to see him and at first did not believe that he was truly Curzon Dax. However, he was eventually able to convince them that what he was saying was true by relating several pieces of information which only Curzon could know. To Jadzia's chagrin, Sisko referred to him as "old man" on two occasions. Curzon attempted to recruit Odo for his plan but Sisko believed that interfering in the affairs of another universe would violate the Prime Directive. Refusing to take "no" for an answer, he kidnapped Odo while he was regenerating, commandeered the Defiant of the primary universe and returned to his own reality. In accordance with Curzon's plan, Odo assumed the identity of his murdered counterpart and determined that the other Odo had been killed in his quarters and his remains had subsequently been moved to the Habitat ring. After rescuing the alternate Sisko, Bashir and Kira from a cloaked space station in the Calanon system with the assistance of Curzon and his crewmates from the primary universe, Odo concluded that the alternate Major Kira had murdered his counterpart as she had been fearful of the consequences for Bajor if the Federation and the Dominion had formed an alliance. She regretted killing Odo but believed that it was a necessary act to secure Bajor's future. After seizing control of the alternate Defiant, Kira activated the ship's self-destruct while travelling through the wormhole, leading to its collapse and putting an end to the Dominion threat. After returning to the primary universe, Jadzia asked Sisko if he still missed the old man. Sisko responded, "How could I when the old man is right here?" ( ) In another alternate timeline where Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and had the survivors of the human race genetically engineered en-masse and took his empire to the stars to become the Khanate of Earth and Trill became another subject world, Curzon was one of many of the Dax symbiont's hosts who acted as a spy for the resistance against the Khanate. He was referred to by name by Ezri Dax, who continued the facade. (''Myriad Universes'' novel: Seeds of Dissent) Appendices Appearances * * |The Jackal's Trick}} * |The Art of the Impossible}} * |Catalyst of Sorrows}} * * * (alternate reality) Connections ' Hosts |before=Joran Dax | after=Jadzia | years=Curzon}} External link * Category:Trill Category:2367 deaths Category:2260s births Category:Joined Trill Category:Federation government staff Category:Federation ambassadors